This invention relates to work carts, and more specifically, to a cart for use in servicing and/or cleaning computer terminals.
Microcomputers and peripheral devices are becoming increasingly important in the workplace. For example, terminals or personal computers can be used in offices, engineering departments, and the like. From time to time it is necessary and desirable to clean these devices on site. Repair of the computers is normally done by removing the computer to an off-site location. Repair is different from cleaning or providing preventive maintenance. In order to clean the computers, it is necessary to clean parts, such as the keyboard, central processing unit and/or the printer by disassembly, vacuuming, closing, etc. Computer servicemen would clean these computers by carrying tools individually or in a satchel to the location for cleaning. In addition, it sometimes would be necessary for the servicemen to clean the unit at the desk or location of the PC, thus inconveniencing the operator or the organization of their work area.
It has been found to be desirable to provide a more compact way of reliably bringing tools, such as hand tools, cleaning solutions, a vacuum cleaner and/or a blowing apparatus to the work site. In addition it has been found to be desirable to provide a servicing work surface on which the workstation or its parts can be cleaned without disturbing the operator.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a self-contained apparatus which can be moved between servicing sites which can include most of the cleaning tools and apparatus.
It is another object of this invention to provide an auxiliary surface on which the computer component can be cleaned without inconveniencing the operator.
These and other objects of this invention will become apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.